Pour l'Eternité
by Yami Flo
Summary: Elle vivait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps, auraient pu pensé certains. Les idiots…Pourquoi auraitelle du s’arrêter de vivre ? Qu’avaitelle à gagner à mourir ?


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, Spoilers relatif à Dante, Hohenheim, la création des Homonculus, et la véritable identité d'Envy ; Histoire centrée et relatée du POV de Dante.

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

**Pour l'Eternité**

Elle vivait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps, auraient pu pensé certains. Les idiots…Pourquoi aurait-elle du s'arrêter de vivre ? Qu'avait-elle à gagner à mourir ? Rien. Rien du tout. Uniquement la peur, la hantise de voir son âme disparaître.

La mort…elle en avait eu peur autrefois. C'est alors qu'elle avait découvert l'alchimie. Et qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Hohenheim Elric. Bel homme. Charmant. Elle s'était éprise de lui, et lui d'elle. Elle l'avait rejoint dans ses recherches, et, ensembles, ils s'étaient penchés vers le plus grands de tous les projets : un moyen de gagner l'immortalité.

Il avait fallu des années de travail pour y parvenir, et de lourds sacrifices, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient créé le rêve de tous les alchimistes : la Pierre Philosophale, qui permettait de passer outre les principes de l'échange équivalent, échange dont, de toute façon, elle faisait peu de cas. Mais le corps d'Hohenheim ne l'avait pas supporté. Alors, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout, et, en utilisant la Pierre et le corps de son valet de chambre, elle l'avait ramené.

Voler des corps pour survivre, toute l'éternité…Elle en avait ri. Cela ne la gênait aucunement. Tant qu'elle continuait à vivre, peu importe les moyens employés !

Elle se souvenait encore du premier corps qu'elle avait volé. C'était celui d'une jeune servante, un peu sotte, certes, mais incroyablement belle. Une beauté qui lui faisait ombrage…jusqu'à ce qu'elle se l'approprie. Quel était le nom de cette fille, déjà ? Elle ne s'était même pas embêtée à le retenir. Quelle importance avait-il, de toute façon ?

Les beaux airs de cette mijaurée l'avaient bien aidé après le départ de l'alchimiste de Lumière. Etant belle femme, il n'avait pas été dur de se trouver des prétendants valables, et surtout riches, capables de l'entretenir. Son vieillissement s'était même ralenti. Et les choses ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

L'immortalité qu'elle avait tant désiré lui permettait les plus fantastiques expériences. Elle n'avait jamais été friande des expérimentations hasardeuses du temps de son premier corps, mais maintenant, qu'avait-elle à craindre ?

Elle avait vu Hohenheim tenté de ramener leur enfant, sans succès.Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, c'était une masse de chaire informe, qui, après l'absorption de pierres rouges, ces pierres qui avaient été leur premier pas vers la Pierre Philosophale, s'était peu à peu métamorphosée pour prendre les traits de leur fils. Mais, ce n'était plus ce garçon chétif, mort bêtement d'un empoisonnement au mercure. C'était un tout autre être. Un Homonculus.

Envy, l'avait-elle appelé. Elle, pas lui. Lui s'était mis à fuir ses responsabilités, à la fuir elle, effrayé de son échec et terrifié par sa propre création. Un beau jour, il partit pour ne plus revenir. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Le garçon, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, la fascinait. Sa personnalité était très forte. Et ses pouvoirs étaient des plus étonnants. Séduite, elle aussi s'était mise à faire des recherches sur la transmutation humaine.

La première personne qu'elle avait tenté de ramener avait été une simple servante du manoir. Il ne s'agissait que d'une expérience, il était inutile d'attirer trop fortement l'attention. Et ce fut un succès. Certes, elle du changer de corps plus tôt que prévu, mais Lust était parfaite. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom. Mais la servante avait eu une vie sentimentale mouvementée, se jouant des hommes, comme elle.

La luxure avait été son péché, il était naturel pour elle qu'il devienne le nom de l'Homonculus.

Ensuite, il y avait eu cet alchimiste avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Elle visait déjà de plus hauts standards. Qu'elle joie pour elle cela aurait été si elle avait pu créer un Homonculus pouvant pratiquer l'alchimie. Envy et Lust n'en étaient pas capables, malheureusement, malgré leurs étonnants pouvoirs.

Ce fut un échec. Greed ne pouvait pratiquer l'alchimie. Et celui-là n'était pas aussi maniable que Lust et Greed. Mais il était…plus humain. Enfin, il se mélangeait plus facilement avec les mortels, et suivaient certaines de leurs habitudes, encore qu'il n'en eu pas besoin.

Néanmoins, elle le gardait à l'œil. Il était plus dangereux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Son avidité le poussait souvent à lui désobéir. Cela dit, elle laissait faire les choses. Pour l'instant, du moins…

Elle essaya à nouveau. Nouvel échec. Et la chose qu'elle créa était encore moins humaine que les autres. Il était difforme, et son visage était une horreur ! Celui-là ne pouvait même pas passer pour humain. Et il ne pensait qu'à manger. Mais Gluttony avait son utilisé, surtout pour se débarrasser des intrus…

Dans ses recherches, elle trouva également le moyen d'affaiblir, détruire ou sceller les Homonculus. Elle n'aurait pas permis de trahison de leur part. Ils étaient à elle ! Ils lui devaient tout, et ils devaient s'en rappeler !

La vie se poursuivait.

Ses inquiétudes concernant Greed se vérifièrent, quand celui tenta d'échapper à son contrôle. Le petit idiot trouva même le moyen de détruire Lust. Quel gâchis, vraiment ; elle avait été fidèle, et une bonne espionne. Envy s'occupa de sceller l'Homonculus récalcitrant, et elle-même se lança dans la conception de Pride, un Homonculus qui pourrait simuler le vieillissement. Certes, il lui faudrait du temps pour y parvenir, mais elle avait tout le temps du monde.

Hohenheim lui manquait, parfois. Mais ce vieil imbécile ne se décidait pas à lui revenir. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait même rencontré une autre femme, qu'il avait épousée, et qui attendait leur premier enfant. Tss, premier ? Elle avait porté le premier né d'Hohenheim, c'est une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais nié.

Il finirait bien par lui revenir. Cette femme, tout comme ce futur enfant, étaient mortels. Alors que lui, tout comme elle, avait l'immortalité sur un plateau d'argent. Hohenheim reviendrait, elle en était persuadée.

Mais dernièrement…

Tout allait de travers. Ses derniers corps étaient devenus pesants. Quel ne fut pas son effroi lorsqu'elle s'aperçut les étranges marques qui faisaient leur apparition le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, de son abdomen, de ses bras…L'effroi était encore un mot trop faible ; elle avait été horrifiée, au plus haut point.

Elle avait changé de corps. Encore, et encore, plus ou moins souvent. Mais le processus se transmettait à chaque fois, un peu plus vite, un peu évident.

Elle allait mourir. La pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle mourrait si elle continuait ainsi. Mais, que faire ?

Et la solution lui vint malgré tout. Elle l'avait fait une fois, avec lui, son Hohenheim. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de recommencer ? Les militaires ? Ah ! Pride, sa dernière création, sa fierté, était à leur tête, elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Le tout était de choisir une cible…Il fallait de nombreuses vie pour créer une Pierre Philosophale. La destruction d'un petit pays ou d'un peuple devrait suffire…Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il restait encore des tonnes de villes insoumises à dompter, et dont les destructions pourraient être justifiées. Oui, la Pierre serait alors à portée de la main.

Le tout serait de trouver une personne pour la créer. Quelqu'un de manipulable, mais ce n'était pas ce qui manquer.

Et quand elle aurait à nouveau la Pierre, alors elle n'aurait plus peur, et elle continuerait à vivre encore et encore, pour l'éternité.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Personnellement, je n'aime pas Dante. Bon, soyons franche, je la déteste. Alors, pourquoi avoir écrit une fic sur elle ? Bonne question. Mais l'idée m'a traversé la tête comme ça, d'un coup, après avoir revu quelques épisodes, et elle ne m'a plus lâché jusqu'à ce que je la couche sur papier._

_Et elle m'a causé quelques problèmes, cette histoire. Sur l'origine de Gluttony, surtout. Dans le fond, qui l'a créé ? On n'a jamais eu de réponse. Mais bon, vu que Greed le connaissait, on peut supposer qu'il existe depuis un certain temps… Ce qui m'a motivé pour dire qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une création de Dante. Mais, là encore, nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible…_

_Allez, demain matin, oral de français ! Hauts les cœurs !_

_Si cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._


End file.
